


What Makes You Extraordinary

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! Superstar!! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Kanon takes a trip to Harajuku and meets someone that is anything but normal.
Relationships: Shibuya Kanon/Tang Keke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	What Makes You Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, it's me, yo boy
> 
> i just thought this would be fun to make, i did this in one sitting so im not sure how it turned out but i liked it
> 
> i worked with the little info we currently have on the new project, so take their personalities with a grain of salt, but i did my best to write how they are from their introduction and all that
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoy

The ever-lively flow of Harajuku keeps her steps close to the building facades, stopping every now and again to passersby making their exists from colorful entrances dazzled by neon. Some tempt her gaze, but the sea of heads keep her feet moving.

The rumor of a new music store recently opened had spurred Kanon's curiosity, surmounting the anxiety of crowds. She didn't see herself as fearing people. In fact, she was friendly to the regulars of her family's café. Yet, the heaviness of her chest when talking to someone new always kept herself in the corners of rooms, eye contact being the sole manifestation of her willingness to contact.

A group of high schoolers stop her feet. She makes a bow and steps aside, eyes to the ground as a quickened sorry trailed behind hurried feet. At the next corner, Kanon took a breath, peering behind her shoulder.

They were holding crepes. She wanted to ask more about them, but her feet took her away before she could. Communication was never Kanon's strong point. Her constant efforts with the help of her exuberant childhood friend had made her better, but she was never good on her own.

Kanon held the headphones draped over her neck, lifting each up to cover her ears. A quick, natural movement saw her hitting the music app on her phone.

The bustling hum of the city faded when the player shuffled to a random song. Kanon smiled, her steps resuming. One of her favorites, despite it being called a classic in its old age.

Her steps linger and bounce to the tune of the song, uncaring to the world as music danced with her heart. A song about expression and hope. Everything she wanted to be.

Before Kanon knew it, she was singing under her breath. Her steps and voiced matched, the herringbone pattern a rhythm for her feet to follow.

She closed her eyes as the song drew to a close. She leant against a lamp post, her voice soothed in sympathetic mimicry. Yet, her own left with a sting of doubt, unlike the hope of the voice in her headphones.

"Love wing... Love bell."

Her eyelids fluttered open. Kanon found herself at a small seating area on the sidewalk, decorated by lamp posts, benches and shrubs. The main line of crowds were a few meters away. She sighed in relief that no one was there to witness her sing. She wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment.

"Wow!"

Kanon spun on her heels, quickly facing the voice. A dizzying warmth bloomed on her face as she heard solitary applause.

Her claps were energetic, all the while balancing a phone with one hand. Ash-brown hair bounced with her exuberance as she stepped closer. Kanon was petrified at the vanishing distance between them.

"Hello there!" she flashed a smile, giving a wink behind a peace sign. "That was amazing!"

Stutters were her only reply, any chance to form a coherent thought lost to the embarrassment welling in her chest. Oblivious to this, the girl in front of her continued.

"Are you a singer? I see a lot of them in front of stores. They attract customers, and they sing really well!" Her words had a whimsical tinge, each syllable flowing with energetic optimism. What Kanon realized next was the strange accent.

"An artist, maybe? I love them, and Japanese artists are soooo fashionable!" The way she phrased was odd. A sense of distant idolatry.

"Could it be... You're a school idol?!"

Kanon chanced looking at the girl properly, her gaze starting from the bounce of hair to the jawline. Gentle features meet her along the way. She stopped short at the piercing blue meeting vibrant violet. Kanon swallowed, deciding her guesses.

She knew she was a foreigner, but that wasn't her initial observation.

"Hello? Can you understand me?" The girl gasped, her smile gone. "Maybe I'm pronouncing words wrong?"

"U-uh, er-" The concern spurred Kanon to speak out. Stutters dropped from her lips, but she dug deep to push out words. "Don't worry, I can understand you. I was just uh... Shocked, I guess."

The girl blinked, cocking her head in confusion. "Shocked?" she repeated, quirking a brow. Kanon nodded, eyes darting to the side.

"Y-yes. I uh, I didn't know someone was here."

"Oh, I see!" The energetic smile returned. Kanon breathed relief at the sight. But before she could relax, the girl puffed her chest out, taking a stance. "I'm Keke! But, call me Kuukuu!"

Kanon blinked, flinching at the burst of energy. Her movements were slow, wary hands pulling down her headphones. Her tongue sat in discomfort, unsure how to proceed. "A-ah! I'm K-Kanon. Kanon Shibuya."

She felt the warmth on her face grow hotter. She knew communication was never strong, but stuttering on an introduction felt too much. Eyes kept to the ground, tracing the brick patterns.

"Shibuya?" the girl repeated. Kanon glanced up, watching the thoughtful look on her face. As if a lightbulb flicked to life, her eyes lit up. "Like the city? Shibuya is a great place. The fashion is a sight to see!"

Kanon could only stare at the way Keke carried the conversation. Like her body movements, her words jumped from one topic to another. If Kanon was being honest, she can barely keep up. But, she was struck in awe at how the conversation still existed despite her blunder of an introduction.

"What's with that look? Have you never been to Shibuya before?" Their eyes met, and Kanon broke away. She shook her head, clearing her throat.

"I have..." She trailed into silence. If she could hold her own in a conversation with a stranger, then she can finally prove to herself that she can improve. Not gradually, but significantly. The efforts of herself and her closest friend would show worth and would make high school less of an oncoming horror.

Kanon nodded, steeling herself before meeting Keke's eyes. "I guess that no one's ever made that comparison before." She laughed nervously, hoping to soften her rigid tone.

"Really? I'm the first one?" Keke stared in surprise, an expressive gaze captivating Kanon's attention. It was the first time she's ever held eye contact with someone for a long period of time.

Fighting down embarrassment, Kanon nodded. Keke flashed a proud smile, bursting into a fit of giggles. "That's great! First time in Japan and I'm already making waves!"

As if the emotion was passed back and forth, Kanon was surprised at the remark. "Your first time? Are you visiting as a tourist?"

"Nope!" Keke shook her head, settling hands on her hips. "I moved here! And by myself too, so my new home is still filled with boxes." She laughed at the memory, her hair bouncing at each puff of breath.

"B-by yourself?!"

"That's right!" Kanon's look of awe was met with hearty laughter. With a quick motion, Keke checked her phone, the screen flashing on and off before Kanon could see. "This is my mother's homeland, so I'm not completely oblivious."

"Ah, that's good." Kanon sighed in relief, trying not think about what it would feel like to live alone somewhere abroad.

"Hey, you didn't answer me!" Keke waved a hand, bringing her back to reality. "Are you one? That would be sooo cool!"

Confused, Kanon quirked a brow. "Am I what?"

Keke hummed, pointing a finger. "A school idol! They sing and dance with trendy dresses and make people cheer."

"A s-school idol?" Kanon stuttered, looking away. "I... No, I'm not!"

"Huh?" But you sing so well, though."

"Ah! Please forget about what you saw earlier!"

Keke showed her phone, prompting Kanon to look. "But it was so cute, plus you were dancing without a care in the world!"

Kanon yelled, reaching for the phone. "Delete that, please!"

Keke slipped her device back in her pocket, much to Kanon's despair. "I'm recording only the cutest sights of Japan for my family back home. Got to show them all I can!"

"C-cutest?" Her cheeks burned, deep red coloring her face. "I... I'm not confident in singing. Please, don't send it to anyone!"

"Confident?" Keke raised a brow, watching Kanon. She nodded, slipping her phone back out. "I won't send it to anyone, you have my word."

A hopeful smile crawled on her face. Kanon nodded, her feet stuck close. "Thank you... I appreciate it-"

"It will remain here for Keke's personal memory!"

"That's not any better!"

Kanon tried to swipe at the phone, a split-second too slow. Keke took a few steps back, giggling. "I already saw it, Shibuya, what's the difference?"

"It's a video, so it's a big difference!" Another reach. Kanon felt the smooth glass of the case. She tried with her other hand, finding Keke's wrist.

The clasp was audible, stunning them both into silence. Their eyes met again, the details on her face clearer. Kanon noticed the lack of distance between them, embarrassment crawling at her chest.

"S-sorry!" She jumped away, releasing her hold. Kanon bowed her head, speaking another apology.

"Don't worry about it!" Keke laughed, rubbing her neck. She took a step forward, hiding her phone. "It really is a moment I want to remember, Shibuya. I love school idols, it's why I came here to Japan."

"But I'm not an idol, and really... I'm not that good at singing."

Bouncing steps stopped. Keke hummed at her words, a hand on her chin. "If I were to delete a memory, then I'll just have to make new ones! That's it!"

"What's it?" Kanon asked, nervous at the twinkle in Keke's eyes. She had no answer, only a hand on her wrist before being pulled back to the sidewalk. "H-hey, Keke!"

"Show me around Harajuku, Shibuya!" She flashed a grin, forcing Kanon to keep pace. "If you show me good memories, then I might just forget."

"That's unfair!" Kanon fired back, her eyes snapping down at the hand on her wrist.

"But it's fun!" Each of her concerns was met with a carefree answer. Keke pulled her along, the passersby dodging out the way of their lively back and forth. "Hey Shibuya, do you know any good sweet shops?"

"Eh? Sweets?" Kanon kept herself prepared despite the slowing pace. Keke turned around, an anticipating smile plastered across her face.

"I could go for one, do you?"

Kanon narrowed her eyes, looking away. "I'm not really that hungry..." Her words trailed off, eyes gravitating back to Keke's pocket. She sighed, nodding in resignation. "There's a crepe shop I know."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Keke released her hold, slipping down to take Kanon's hand. "Let's go!"

Kanon looked down at their joined hands, the warm touch searing on her skin. Eyes flickered back up to Keke's excited grin. She remembered her fumbling her introduction and the desire to improve.

She nodded, tugging her hand and walking forward. "I hope you like fruits, Keke."

The switch in tone left the other in awe. Before Kanon could tell, Keke laughed, nodding excitedly. "Sure do, choco bananas are my favorite!"

Walking in the city became a different experience for Kanon. Before, she was mindful of the crowds that passed her by, resorting to music to take her away from the nervous feeling of bumping into people. However, right now was different. Her attention was solely on the girl walking at her side.

"You came all the way to Japan just for school idols?"

Keke nodded, smiling as if the decision was commonplace. "That's right! I studied hard and passed the N1 right before moving, so I might make some mistakes here and there!"

Kanon hummed in awe, shaking her head. "Your Japanese is really good despite it not being your first language. You must really like school idols to go this far, huh?"

"Not just that, but I love a lot of things from my mother's homeland! I keep myself updated on trends online especially in fashion."

Their conversation jumped from one topic to another, Keke was energetic, keeping the atmosphere lively with her ability to keep the air energetic. Kanon had certain questions linger, prompting both to tell more about each other. These part of their conversation slowed, but Keke was quick to add before it got awkward, as Kanon would tend to do in previous conversation outside of close friends.

"Live performances keep these streets busy and interesting, and I thought you were one of those!"

"Ah, I told you to forget about that!"

They arrived at the crepe shop, a well-known tourist destination in Harajuku. Keke examined the displays in awe behind glass. Kanon couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm, and the shop staff shared in that sentiment.

"Keke, try this one." She tapped on the glass, pointing at one of the many selections of crepes available. "They're famous in the area."

"Oh, a recommendation!" Keke nodded sagely. "In that case, I'll take what you recommend, Shibuya."

Her declaration was loud for the staff to hear. Shibuya stifled a laugh, signaling for an order of two. Keke continued to watch the displays, Kanon standing close by. "Hey, Keke?"

"Hm? What's up?" Her eyes never left the rows of sweets, scanning the many options behind the glass. Kanon cleared her throat, speaking quick before her nerves cracked.

"Will you take another recommendation?"

"Of course!"

Kanon tapped on the glass, gathering her attention. She moved the digit away, then tapped it on her own chest. "Kanon is fine."

Keke blinked. Kanon watched her eyes slowly trail up to meet her own. "You... Recommend yourself?"

"W-what? No!" Kanon held her hands up, just now realizing the misunderstanding. She pushed her words out despite the stumbling stutters. "I m-mean my name! Calling me Kanon is fine!"

"Ooh, why didn't you say so!" Keke laughed, watching Kanon's red face through the gaps in her fingers. "I'll call you that from now on, Kanon!"

"T-Thank you..." she mumbled, stewing in her own shame. Before she could dwell for long, they collected their orders, paying quickly without making eye contact with anyone. While she was reeling, Keke's attention was all on the sweet in her hand. Kanon watched, taking a bite of her own crepe as Keke took out her phone

"Ah, you're not going to take a picture?" Keke brought the crepe close to her face, giving a smile to the front camera before snapping a picture. Kanon raised a brow, glancing down at the sweet.

"A picture?"

"That's right!" Keke nodded, gesturing to the crepe in her hand. "It's a new memory, and one I'd like to remember!"

Kanon remained puzzled. "This is your first time eating a crepe, Keke?"

"That's not it, Kanon," Keke replied, taking a bite of her crepe. She hummed happily, savoring the rich taste of the filling. "I've had many crepes, but right now it's different."

"Different how?"

Keke smiled, pointing a finger. "Eating a crepe recommended by my first friend in Japan!"

"A-ah, is that so?" Kanon mumbled under her breath, eyes looking down at her own crepe. She looked up, Keke indulging in another big bite.

Without a word, Kanon took out her phone, focusing the camera on the crepe before snapping a photo. "Kanon?"

"Ah!" She flinched, nearly dropping her phone into the filling. "I just uh, It's a first for me too."

Keke was silent for the first time since they met. Kanon shuffled nervously at the gaze on her. She worried if her words were weird, or there was perhaps another misunderstanding. She broke out into a quiet laugh, meeting her eyes. "Sorry if that was-"

"Aw, Kanon!" In an instant, a smile was back on Keke's face. She gave Kanon a nudge, giggling happily. "So that's how it is. Come on now, no need to act so cool. Have fun with Kuukuu!"

Kanon looked on, surprised at the energetic smile. Whatever worry she had was replaced by the lively aura that emenated from Keke. She took another bite, humming in joy.

Having fun. Kanon brought the crepe to her lips, taking a bite. "Hey, Keke?"

A muffled noise was her reply.

"You like Harajuku fashion, right?"

Keke swallowed, nodding in excitement. "The cute, bright colors and pretty girls are stunning!"

"In that case," Kanon took another bite. Her smile was tiny, but it made Keke's grin wider. "There's a clothing store a friend recommended if you'd like to take a look?"

"If it's one of Kanon's recommendations, I'll do it!"

Talking was sparse as they ate, but the momentary spots of silence wasn't awkward. Shibuya stood happily, exchanging topics with the energetic Keke. When they finished, Kanon led the way to a busier part of Harajuku. A commercial zone that kept her away due to the density of crowds. That anxiety was forgotten, her eyes completely on Keke.

By the time they left the clothing store, the sky had grown a bright orange. They both walked to a bench nearby a vending machine. Kanon stopped at her reflection, eyes landing on the headphones hanging around her neck.

"Ah, I forgot!" she yelled, pointing at herself in the glass.

Keke nearly dropped the shopping bag of clothes from surprise. "Forgot what, Kanon?"

"I wanted to check out a new music shop today." Kanon tapped her headphones, both listening to an ugly crackle of plastic. "I wanted to buy new headphones!"

She fumbled for her phone, checking the time. "I still have time if I hurry!"

A grip on her hand brought Kanon's eyes up. Keke gave a grin, the balls of her feet bouncing. "We can make it if we run, right Kanon?"

The hand on hers was warm. The searing touch was replaced by a gentle warmth, a sensation that relaxed her nerves. Kanon met her gaze, returning the smile with a nod. "That's right!"

"Then, keep up Kanon!"

They took off without a word, laughter trailing behind each step. With Keke leading the way, the run to the music store wasn't as straightforward.

"Ah, Keke! Wrong turn!"

"Sorry, this seemed like the right way!"

They were both catching their breath as the stood in front of a store with a sleek, modern façade. Popular brands of audio hardware were plastered behind glass windows, catching Kanon's eye. There was one of the headsets she wanted. She could only hope she saved enough money for it.

The air-conditioning was soothing as they browsed. Keke darted around the display shelves and cabinets. Kanon asked for the help of staff, testing out the different brands.

"So, what do you listen to Kanon?" Keke asked, looking on as Kanon wore the brand-new headset. It was white, similar to her previous pair.

Kanon shot a look, smiling shyly. "Do you want to listen?"

A wordless nod. Kanon gulped, nervous as she watched Keke wear the headphones. She scrolled through her music library, pressing one of her favorite songs. She bit her lip in anticipation as it played, nervous yet excited as Keke swayed to the melody. It was a song she knew well, and before she realized Kanon was singing.

Her eyes closed, leaving behind orange-bathed scenery as she immersed herself at the song playing in her heart. After the chorus, her eyes fluttered open, welcoming the sight of Keke looking at her, the headphones pulled down to her neck.

As if a complete replica to the moment they met, Kanon stood rigid in shock at being caught twice in singing on accident. Keke was quiet, her hand fiddling idly with the headphone muff. The silence unnerved Kanon, her feet shuffling on the floor. "H-hey, Keke..."

She couldn't find any words to explain. Keke reached for her phone, navigating through a few taps before showing Kanon the screen. A video of herself earlier today, blurred by an alert to confirm an action.

"That was enough memories for me to forget a certain one, don't you think?" Keke giggled softly. Kanon gasped in silence as she pressed the confirm button, reading the notification that the video was truly deleted.

"I..." Kanon looked up, meeting Keke's eyes, orange hues bathing the piercing blue. "I have trouble! Er, that is, with communication I mean."

Every fiber of her body wanted to look away, to wallow in her own embarrassment for being a mess in front of people when it came to the things she loved. Yet, she pushed each word out like a weight against her chest.

"I always loved music, singing the most. I've always wanted to sing in front of a crowd. But I thought that was something extraordinary. Something only amazing people could do."

Kanon looked out the window, watching the silhouettes of faceless people pass by. "I've been ordinary my entire life. It hasn't been bad, but I always wished I could be someone amazing."

Her words were slow. Reminiscent, regretful. "I tried, but I always got nervous around new people. I thought, maybe I was too young to be someone like that. Then, I found out about school idols like you."

"You too?" The question left Keke in a quiet hum. Kanon nodded, facing back.

"I'm going to start my first year of high school soon and I thought, maybe it isn't age. Maybe I can be more than just ordinary! Or, something like that..."

Kanon's words trailed off into silence. She broke out a nervous laugh, but that too fell into the quiet air between them. She cleared her throat, meeting Keke's eyes. "Aha, I'm sorry. I just had to go and end this day on a bad note."

Laughter broke the heavy air, leaving Kanon surprised. "Kanon, if you're ordinary, then Japan might be too bizarre for me to handle!"

"W-what do you mean?" Kanon asked, puzzled at the laugh. Keke hummed, a hand to her chin.

"You love singing, right? For you, it's something you're passionate about, right?" Kanon gave a nonplussed hum in response. Keke nodded, continuing. "Then, isn't that extraordinary enough?"

"B-but! I haven't done anything! Nothing that can show for sure that I'm more than just normal." Kanon's words grew quiet at the end, the last word leaving in a hopeless sting. Before the upset feeling rose in her chest, the weight on her shoulders brought her back to reality. Keke stood in front, arms flanked her vision.

"When you sang just now, wasn't that more than nothing, Kanon?" Keke dropped her hands, placing them on her hips in a confident pose. "Extraordinary is more than what is seen! There is emotions, there is passion!"

Kanon mulled her words in thought. Would passion be enough? Could simply wanting be enough to think of herself as more than ordinary?

Keke saw those questions clear in her uncertain expression, and she spoke in the same exuberant, radiant energy.

"It all starts from wanting something, Kanon. That's why you're here, and that's why I'm in Japan!"

Kanon looked down. Her hands reached slowly, grabbing at her worn headphones. An item she had not to appreciate music, but to keep her passions to herself. She felt the scratches on the plastic, the flaking muffs against her ears.

It's endured the time she spent hiding. The weight it left around her neck pertaining a deeper meaning.

Kanon looked up, meeting the unwavering gaze of blue. "I still can't sing well in front of others yet."

Keke nodded, shooting a smile. "That's all right!"

"I'm still shy when talking to new people, and I messed up my introductions earlier."

An airy laugh. Keke waved a hand, recalling the memory. "That's fine too! Question is Kanon, do you want to get better at those things?"

She hesitated for a moment. Not from doubt, but to savor the moment. Kanon hoped it would be the last time she'll hesitate. "I do!"

Keke nodded, her smile bright against the afternoon glow. "Sounds pretty extraordinary to me!"

They both shared a laugh, the near-empty store filled with just that. When they left, the sun had rested below the skyline, rows of streetlights bathing the sidewalk in bright white. Kanon held the bag in her hand, clutching tight.

"Speakers, huh? Good choice, Kanon!" Keke smiled, lifting her own bag in turn. Kanon giggled, then her gaze dropped to the floor. "What's up?"

"I uh, I have to go," Kanon started, her words slow. "I had fun today, even though it started because you held my embarrassment hostage."

Keke blew a raspberry at the jab, humming out a laugh. "I made lots of memories today, so it was a day well spent! Even though I lost one."

She took out her phone, waving it in front of Kanon. "Luckily I can recover the deleted video for Kuukuu's personal enjoyment!"

"H-hey-!"

"Just kidding!" Keke laughed at the pout on Kanon's face. She spun around, looking away. Another smile brought Keke's voice down from laughter. "Look, I can prove it!"

Kanon looked over, curious. Keke took her chance, wrapping her arm around one of Kanon's and pulling her close. Her free arm stretched out, holding her phone.

K-Keke!"

"I just need to replace it with something else! Now, cheese!" She posed for the camera, holding the arm tight. Kanon looked up at the camera, doing her best to ignore the heat against her body.

The phone clicked, the photo saved into the gallery. Keke smiled, looking over the new memory saved in her device. "Kuukuu and the extraordinary encounter in Harajuku. My family will look forward to this!"

"Y-you're still going to let others see?" Kanon stuttered, looking at the photo. There was Keke, always picture ready. She saw herself beside her, a shy peace sign beside a nervous smile. What took Kanon's attention most was the fact her face was blushing a deep red.

"No, that one's not allowed either!"

Keke laughed, quickly hiding her phone just as Kanon tried to take it. "Not this time, Kanon!" She ran down the sidewalk as Kanon gave chase. The calls to stop was met with only excited laughter, bleeding into the bustle of Harajuku.

* * *

The first day of high school. Kanon adjusted her ribbon then smoothed down her skirt. Beside her, Chisato shot a curious look. "You all good there, Kanon?"

"Y-yeah!" she responded, startled. "Do I uh, do I look okay? Does it look weird on me?"

"It's fine. Cute, even!" The words of her childhood friend reassured Kanon as they made the steps to the new chapter of their lives. New opportunities paired with the new school left Kanon's mind with endless possibilities.

She hadn't made any action towards her goals, but she had passion. Some time ago, someone told her that was enough.

"Not even flustered? Are you even Kanon?" Chisato teased, nudging Kanon. "You haven't been as shy since you came back from Harajuku during break, Kanon. And you talked about that weird foreign girl who dragged you around for the whole day."

Kanon hummed. It had been an important day for her. If nothing else, she was a little more confident since then. Though she forgot to ask for her contact number when they parted ways that day, it was a day in Harajuku Kanon would not regret. And, if she were to be honest, having someone as energetic as Keke in her daily life would leave her exhausted through most of it.

If it was a one-time opportunity, Kanon would be content that it did happen.

Or so she thought.

"Ah, Kanon!" A familiar voice rang out up the street. Kanon focused her gaze, meeting a unforgettable blue. She ran over, the two waiting girls left in shock.

"Looks like we both go to the same school!" Keke laughed, performing a spin to showcase their identical uniforms. "This must be what they call fate, right?"

A voice responded, but it came from beside Kanon.

"Wait, you're real? I thought Kanon was joking!"


End file.
